1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for detecting leaks in ventilation systems, in which both the pressure of the respiratory gas and the volume flow of the respiratory gas are detected and fed into an evaluation unit.
The invention also concerns a device for detecting leaks in ventilators, which has both a system for detecting the pressure of the respiratory gas and a system for detecting the volume flow of the respiratory gas, and in which the detection systems are connected to an evaluation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the performance of ventilation, various control methods for the ventilators are used. The devices are controlled mainly by means of automatic pressure control, so that a well-defined flow volume per respiratory cycle is not determined. Control of the device on the basis of volume control of the flow volume associated with a given respiratory cycle is also possible in principle but so far has been fraught with problems, because leaks can occur in the immediate area of the ventilator, in the area of the ventilation mask, and in the area of the connecting hose between the ventilator and the ventilation mask. Leaks can also occur in the area of contact between the ventilation mask and the patient's face. Total leakage losses from the complete ventilation system comprising these individual components are often on the order of 50% of the flow volume produced by the ventilator.
The previously known methods and devices for determining leakage losses are not yet sufficiently suitable for integration in an automatic control system for the device.